Not All Presidents are Diplomats
by NecroQueen
Summary: Kaichou wa Maid Meido Sama! Misaki goes to meet with Tora, as she does in the series, but in this version, Takumi doesn't save her in time from his perverted antics. Warning: this story is not for the weak. A full list of warnings is listed inside.


Misaki could hardly believe the situation she got herself in, let alone how bad it could (and would) get

Disclaimer: Series, characters, etc belong to Hiro Fujiwara and Hakusensha Publishing.

Warnings:Abuse,Anal,Angst,BDSM,Bond,COMPLETE,D/s,Dom,DP,Exhib,F/M/M,Fet,H/C,HJ,Humil,Language,M/F,Moresome,N/C,OC,Oneshot,Oral,PWP,S&M,SH,Spank,Tort,Violence,Voy,WS

Misaki could hardly believe the situation she got herself in, let alone how bad it could (and would) get. Here she was, dressed in a skimpy maid costume, sprawled out on a desk, with a typical sexist man leering at her. He was obviously aroused by the situation, what with the displaced hard lump she felt between her legs. The worst part of it all was that she had literally walked into this on her own.

She had felt the need to discuss her decision on this man's, Tora Igarashi, offer to go to the school at which he was president. Little did she know it was all a ploy to get in her pants by any means necessary. It wasn't completely because of her occupation as a cosplay maid, but that was a major contributor to his chosen method.

It was actually scary how well he had planned the whole event out. The moment she walked in, unbeknownst to her, she was falling deeper and deeper into a trap set by a large group of seemingly pleasant gentlemen. They had accidently spilled a drink on her (only on her, nothing else), which made her feel awkward, but not extremely uneasy. It was when Tora himself tried to get into the shower room while she was clad in only a towel that she realized she needed to escape. The maid costume as her replacement clothes only drove his intentions home. He wanted her to role-play for him, and he wasn't going to let her say otherwise.

Now, this is where it all ended up. He was one of the few people out there who had the strength to overpower her, making it seem as if fortune was laughing in her face. She'd even kicked him directly in the balls which, other than a momentary grimace of pain and a more painful grip on her wrists, changed nothing. For once, she wished Takumi were around, but she hadn't told him where she was going and, for all she knew, he had no idea how much she needed him.

Takumi Usui was not to be underestimated, though. He was stealthy when necessary, not to mention very keen on picking up details. Once he'd figured out what Misa's plans were for that day, he quickly "borrowed" a Miyabi Gaoka uniform and planned his rescue. He knew what a dog that president really was, and how loyal his minions were. He had an idea what the guy's plans were for Misa, and he wanted to make sure that they weren't followed through. After all, he wanted to be the one to touch her like that, and only when she allowed him to. Sadly, even he couldn't predict just how foolproof the plans were.

The moment he approached the school, the guard cronies had suspicions about him actually being a student. When he started heading in a certain direction, they didn't hesitate to stop him. Being that they had to protect their reputations to a degree, they tried to warn him by steering him out of the building (it was a weekend after all), but Takumi wouldn't have it. Left with no choice, fearing the repercussion of their leader, they attacked him. Takumi was strong, taking them all on and winning, but not without injury.

One of them had landed a nice punch on his temple, throwing him to the ground and causing him to be dizzy even after the fight. He was feeling unsure of himself at that point, knowing that there would be more of the guards along the way, and knowing he wouldn't be able to take them on in that condition. He also knew he had to resist the strong urge to sleep, in case he had a concussion; a strong possibility. He walked far enough to be out of sight in case any of the beat guards awoke, before finding a bench and resting on it until he came to.

One of the smaller underlings that he underestimated was awake the whole time, playing dead in order to do what he was about to. He quickly whipped out his phone when Takumi was out of earshot, dialing the president's cell number. Meanwhile, just finishing slipping off the struggling girl's lace panties while still keeping a hold on her wrists, a flustered president was very annoyed when his phone started vibrating.

"What?!"

"Uh, sir… there's a problem! Some guy came in. He's coming to your office for the girl! He can fight too! He beat us all!" the crony rasped, trying to make the urgency clear without yelling.

"Doesn't surprise me with you idiot!" He hung up the phone, "Touya! Rikishi! Get in here!" Promptly, the door clicked as it unlocked and opened, revealing two more men, making Misa's stomach turn. One looked normal in every aspect, but the other looked like a giant. That one had to be Rikishi, which was a perfect name for him.

"We have a problem," he looked at Misa, "First, let's tie her up." She started to scream and struggle before he stuffed his hand in her mouth, unfazed by her strong bite, "A gag, too." The two promptly got some rope and a black leather gag, much too quickly for Misa's comfort. After tying her down in knots too complicated for her to think about undoing, and gagging her much too tightly, they went to a side room and closed the door.

"Alright, there's a guy here trying to get her. He's a little over six feet with shaggy blonde hair. Warn everyone: if they see him, knock him out and lock him up. Also, tell the closer ones to relocate to mislead him. Then come back and help me with her. If you do well enough," he leaned in, tickled by their sudden glee, "you might get a little reward…from her." With that, they bolted out to get the task done as soon as possible in order to come back to their little fantasy maid. Going back to his desk, Tora was pleased to see that Misa didn't bother trying to untie herself, nor was she making any noise. She did refuse to look at him, but her eyes were one part that he didn't care if he had.

Lifting one of her legs and stroking it up to her naked hip joint he teased, "Good girl. The reluctant thing is sexy, but I love a pretty little maid who," he hastily shoved a finger in her virgin pussy, "submits." She growled in response, desperate to insult him at least, but deprived of even that satisfaction. Then, Tora realized that he didn't quite like something about his masterpiece on the desk, but had to think about what it was for a second.

"Aha!" she blinked in surprise, before he slid his hands up her sides before stopping at the top of her dress. "What a waste it is," he fondled with the hooks on the back, "that no one has had the chance," then yanked down the zipper, folding the front to uncover her entire chest, "to play with these!" Each hand went to a breast, massaging the unimaginably soft flesh as their owner felt the fire in his groin get even stronger. He had to admit, out of all the breasts he'd seen, Misa's were by far the best. They were perfectly shaped, sized, and even, with cute soft pink nipples and not a blemish to speak of. Had he not already initiated his scheme, he would have enjoyed simply nuzzling them all night. Instead, he opted to go with his original plan, feeling them up in a rough way, making Misa feel unclean. While her mind was disgusted at the touch, her treacherous nipples quickly hardened.

"Soft skin always needs a rough touch…" he accentuated with a strong squeeze of one, while he dipped his head to assault the other with his mouth. Sucking hard enough for Misa to utter a cry of pain, he nibbled at the base of the bud, while teasing the tip with his tongue. She mentally noted that she never wanted to have children after this experience.

After what seemed like forever to the tortured young girl, the other two came back from whatever they were doing, making sure to lock the door behind them. Tora finally freed her nipple from his horrid grasp, smirking at his work of turning what was once soft pink into a blotchy deep purple. To Misa's further horror and disbelief, he ordered the other two to hold one leg each, keeping them spread, and making sure not to let one go. While she was held in this horribly uncomfortable degrading position, struggling not to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry, they had the nerve to start whispering to each other!

"No need to worry, boss. We saw him while going around. I knocked him out and locked him in a storeroom. Most of the other guys are guarding it, some still at the entrance," the bigger one, Rikishi, whispered so Misaki couldn't hear. She only saw the wide grin form on Tora's face.

"I assume you've already lost hope of rescue, but just in case you haven't, know that your only chance has been eliminated." Did he mean Takumi? What did they do?! She wondered these things, but had no way of voicing them, let alone get answers. She just hoped he would be okay if it was him they spoke of. She felt her legs spread farther as a foreign hand uncaringly prodded her pussy.

"Look, the poor guy never even got any. What will he do when he finds out his perfect princess," he punctuated with a rough thrust of two fingers, "isn't pure anymore?" So he was talking about Takumi. At least he made it sound as if Takumi would be okay, and Misa couldn't help but be thankful for that. All happy thoughts were shattered, though, when a third finger was forced in much too soon, causing something at her entrance to tear and burn with each thrust. She knew it was her hymen, and her virginity was being stolen before her eyes. With that thought, a tear finally made its escape from her eye, trailing down the side of her face to her ear.

"Don't cry, Misa-chan. If you're a good little maid, it'll feel good for you too," he almost sounded like he cared, were it not for the fast motions of his hands undoing his pants and the sight of his completely hard cock being whipped out. He was excited by her pain; so much that he could have gotten off without even touching himself. She tried to take herself out of the situation, but her thoughts went straight to Takumi, which was even more painful to think of. She decided that, even though she yearned to somehow prevent this from happening, she would never be able to, so she had to make the best of it, even if it meant taking some pain and humiliation. Looking at the people holding her legs, leering at her while they moved their hands dangerously close to previously private areas; she knew humiliation was going to be plentiful.

She felt the thick head touching her skin, the viscous fluid seeping from it smearing onto the delicate folds that had never been touched by anyone else before. Then, the pressure built until the previous sting was drowned out by the sensation of being stretched open as her inner body was impaled slowly, but not slowly enough. Breaking her own resolution, she started thrashing as much as she could in her limited position, irritating Tora. The other two clamped their arms around her legs hard while he lost all compassion and slammed the rest of the way into her, tearing her hymen even more, earning him a muffled scream from his victim. It wasn't so much the pain that caused the sound- it was moreso frustration- but he liked to think it was the former. He would love to have this feisty girl as a permanent sex slave but, since he couldn't, he made sure to use his time wisely.

Pulling almost all the way out, happy by the sight of fresh blood coating his cock, he slid back in with a less hurried pace, showing Misa that he'd "reward" her by being gentler when she was not struggling. Getting more comfortable, he leaned over his desk, planting a hand on either side of her waist, beginning a steady rhythm. He was amazed at how good it felt inside of her. Honestly, he hadn't even thought she was a virgin from her demeanor. Surely such an extraverted person wasn't shy about sex, is what he thought. This situation was an added bonus; a great bonus indeed. Her pussy felt like it was holding tight on his cock, begging to be filled so it could envelope him entirely in its supple heat, massaging him until he couldn't hold on anymore, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. He was determined to make the bliss last as long as possible.

So as not to get lost in the feeling of her sheathing walls, he pumped in and out a bit faster and harder. Lifting his head slightly to see her face, he was pleasingly shocked to see that, while tears still ran to her ears and she still refused to look his way, her cheeks were blushing and her breathing was getting more labored (not from the gag!). He had heard that rape victims still got wet, and sometimes came, but he never thought she, with her ironclad stubbornness, would let on that it felt good. He was now determined to make her come, if only to humiliate her more.

He began slightly varying angles, searching for a slight cue that one felt better than the other, all the while convincing himself to keep going. After almost giving up and just hoping that thrusting harder would do the trick, he got his sign: a suppressed involuntary moan. Making sure to keep the same angle, he began to slam into her hard enough that the other two had hold on tighter just to counteract his force. This made her hate him most, as she couldn't hold in the cries caused by the pulse each thrust triggered, adding to the heated energy building in her core.

With the cries came more tears, which turned him on more, which made him pound into her harder, which caused more pleasure, which caused her to cry more. The outcome was inevitable. As with everything, Tora would get what he wanted in this situation. He almost wanted to hold her as her back arched and her eyes clenched shut. Her exposed throat begged for attention as it vibrated with the desperate sounds it was producing, but he knew that it would show weakness if he gave into it. He instead chose to focus on the indescribable feeling of her luscious pussy clenching him even tighter, truly holding him with a mighty grip. Glad that he finally got his wish, he released his mental block, letting her gripping walls milk him of his come, producing more long spurts than he'd even thought possible. By the time they both finished orgasming, Misaki's opening filled, and the warm white liquid was puddling on the floor.

He would never admit it, but it was the best orgasm he'd ever had. He was struggling to control his shaking body as he reluctantly pulled out of her and straightened himself out. Despite his effort having just ended, one look at Misaki with her deep flushed cheeks, exposed heaving chest, tousled hair and clothing, perfect physique, and hole dripping with _his_ come made his dick twitch with excitement again. He had to look away to stop the onslaught of thoughts: the fact that he wanted her still, that he wanted her to like it, that she was the girl of his dreams. He wanted to push them away, but instead he physically backed away himself. Looking at the hungry faces to his left and right, he knew he couldn't deny them what he'd promised, even though he wanted to. He needed loyal followers, which meant keeping them happy.

So, he told them to do as they pleased, adding not to do anything too harsh, before limping to a side chair, and pouring himself a glass of wine from the table next to it. It wasn't that he got off on voyeurism, but he knew how those two could get, and he didn't want anything irreversible to happen. As he watched, the two made a deal.

"Hey Riki, what do you want?"

"You now what I like…"

"Yeah, ya fuckin freak. I guess I'll take the other end," the one called Touya snickered. Misaki creased her brows with worry, to which he responded, "The nice part's over, girly." She wanted to die. She now felt no more pity for Takumi, and wondered why the hell he wasn't rescuing her.

The reasoning for that was, not only was he stuck in a pitch black hole-in-the-wall room, but he was not quite coming around from a blow to the back of the head. For a minute after he finally woke, he didn't even know where he was. Then, his head was cleared by the thought of what was happening with Misa. He just hoped he could still get there in time. While he had no idea how much time had passed while he'd been out, he couldn't worry about it, as it would only waste more. First trying the knob and finding it unyielding, he searched for a lock. When he only found a keyhole, he realized that he might not have given these high class thugs enough credit. Gathering all of his strength, which seemed to have come back after the "rest" his body had, he swung his body back, bringing his leg forward in contact with the door.

He'd been hoping for the exact right placement of his force on the door to break the hinges, and he was skilled enough to have found it. He almost laughed at the faces he encountered when he followed the destroyed door out into the hallway, but chose to save the in order to take advantage of their stupor. In their unsuspecting state, added with his regained confidence, taking them all out was easier done than said. Now, all he had to do was find Misaki and get her out of there. If only he could have been prepared for what he would end up finding.

Before Takumi had even come to full consciousness, Misaki was praying to pass out. The giant's dick matched his stature in length and girth: much too big. She was especially nervous since his friend called him a freak. What did that imply? The last thing she saw was him reaching into a drawer before her head was yanked back forcefully. Suddenly, all she saw was a close up of a hard cock and a ball sack, upside down since her head was over the edge of the desk and she was lying on her back. The scary part was the feeling of cold sharp metal on her throat as the gag was removed, only to be replaced with the head of a penis.

"Bite it and I cut you; got it, girl?" an even more sadistic voice said. She slightly nodded. "Yo, man, warn me when you start. I don't want my dick mutilated."

"I'm about to, so just wait!" the other said before she felt something cold and wet rubbing the ring of her ass. She wanted so badly to get away once she realized what was happening. The many things holding her back were the ropes around her wrists, cutting into them at this point, the knife at her throat, and the strong men surrounding her. There was still no hope of escaping, but she thought that if she asked any higher entity enough, maybe a miracle would happen. She started praying to everything she could think of.

Not surprisingly, her prayers were not answered. She felt the completely sickening motion of a fat lubricated finger wriggling into her ass, already causing pain. To make matters worse, the idiot at her head got bored, so he started fondling her breasts, only making her feel more devalued. Even if Takumi did come at this point, would she even be worth saving anymore?

Once the first finger finally forced its way all the way in, a second began its battle with her unwelcoming muscles. The sharp pain brought on an involuntary cry, immediately reprimanded with a hand clamped over her mouth and the knife putting more pressure on her throat. At least her chest wasn't being touched anymore. It didn't matter, though, since the overwhelming discomfort in her remaining virgin hole kept getting worse and worse. She could feel every single movement as if he were stretching her enough to fist her. She knew that wasn't true, though, because he was just adding the third torturous finger.

If anything, she was aware that this process was supposed to make the actual sex much more bearable, and she was thankful for that. That was until the fingers abruptly pulled out, and the moron at her head joked, "You're gonna need more than that! You won't get it in!" At this point, she'd even be happy of Tora chased them out and fucked her for a week straight. Anything but this guy putting his cock in her ass would be absolutely wonderful.

The trend continued of Misaki getting exactly what she didn't want as he folded her legs at the knee, holding them with his forearms in what seemed to be the most uncomfortable position possible, making both of her knees pop as she went numb in her ankles and feet. Too bad her poor little hole wasn't numb, or she wouldn't have felt the excruciating pain of the head stretching her well beyond her natural limits. At the first tearing of her sensitive skin, she opened her mouth and screamed, earning her a mouthful of the average sized cock. He had taken the knife away, opting to keep her jaw pried open with his hands instead. Tora would never have allowed him to actually cut her anyway.

It kept going in at an unbearable rate thanks to the lubricant. The sting had the sharp stabbing pain of her unaccommodating insides added to it, along with the suffocation of the cock banging her throat, apparently not caring if she choked on it. When she thought her body couldn't take the huge rod impaling it to go in any further, it did, splitting her more, the stinging battling with the stabbing over which could be more painful. Finally, she felt his pelvis against her cheeks and, repulsively, her still soaking wet pussy. She stopped screaming for a second, enjoying the lack of movement for a change.

"Hey start moving! It feels good when she screams"

Her previously clenched eyes sprang wide open as she registered what she'd just heard. Part of her wanted to stay silent just to spite him, but the other part knew that was impossible. Sure enough, when the other quickly pulled back and slammed back into her (thanks to that cursed lube) her reflexes denied her the power of silence, and a muffled scream came from her cock filled throat. This cued the mouth-fucking to resume with vigor, while Touya moaned and his balls hit her nose humiliatingly.

There would be no more moments of pause in the ravaging of her ass, nor would there be one of silence, even as she started losing her voice. She tried to scream louder to drown out the sounds of pleasure the two were making. While Touya's sounded like whimpering moans, Rikishi's were deep grunts, probably a result of the force he had to use for each thrust. Either way, the event was maddening. The two had somehow come upon a synchronized rhythm, slamming into her at the same time from both directions, causing yet another flash of pain to shoot up her spine each time. Her whole body felt like it was being torn apart: her throat was sore and most likely bleeding, her head throbbed from hitting the edge of the desk each time they drove inward, her neck ached from strain, as did her arms, her wrists were cut from rope burn, her back felt as if fireworks were exploding in it, her ass was being torn apart more with each passing moment, her legs were so stiff she couldn't fathom moving them again, and her feet were numb except for the sting of decrepit circulation. Ironically, the only part of her that wasn't hurting was her vagina.

In her one lucky strike of the day, Misaki would rejoice in knowing that would stay true. The moment the gray edges in her sight started to drive inward, she faintly heard a door being kicked open. The battery of her throat and anus stopped immediately as the world seemed to freeze.

Takumi barged in to a scene quite contrary to what he'd expected. His worst prediction was to see Misaki sprawled out somewhere with Tora mounting her; but Tora was sitting in a chair, looking oddly calm as he read some papers. Scanning further he noticed a guy, slightly shorter than himself, in front of a desk, with another one, looking like an ogre, behind said desk. At least the guy in front had his pants pooled around his ankles, with boxers covering him from the back. It was then that he lost the haze of surprise and noticed the roped wrists tied to either side of the desk, with arms leading to the middle, to a body unsuccessfully clad in a rumpled maid costume; the body that he hoped against all odds didn't belong to Misaki.

The cock in Misa's throat suddenly shot liquid into her, but not what she would have expected. This was hotter than come, more fluid, much more acidic, sour, and overall repugnant. The stuff she was now choking on was the idiot's urine. He lost control at the realization that he was about to get the shit kicked out of him before he could even come. Any sane person would have withdrawn, but this one was far from sanity. Instead he didn't stop himself and stared in fascination as she struggled, coughing and gurgling, the piss splashing out of her mouth and nose. He seemed to get some sick sort of satisfaction from her predicament, and wanted to make it last. Takumi, on the other hand, didn't find it worthy of continuing in the least, pulling him away and slamming him on the ground.

Finally able to turn her head and spit the majority of the disgusting substance out, along with the vomit it induced, Misa was still not breathing properly, but much better than she had been. She finally got to see Takumi, and had a moment of happiness for the first time since the horrible events of the day had started. In the midst of her coughing she couldn't help a groan of pain when the other bastard abruptly pulled out to try to beat Takumi. She knew better, though, and had faith that he could take them all out. To her confusion, Tora didn't move from his spot at all. Maybe he had the same belief she did. Even with all the pain racking her body, including the new sensation pulsing through her newly freed legs, she had oddly never felt so comfortable in her life.

After showing the two sadists his true strength, Takumi was mentally torn. Should he go to Tora or Misaki? The snotty male didn't seem to be thinking of attack; he still had that odd calm about him. After that quick thought, he quickly ran to the girl, untying her as he surveyed the damage. He tried his utmost to keep his repulsion from showing. The last thing he wanted was for her to see it and take it the wrong way. He didn't want to feel it, but he couldn't help it. Scanning her from head to toe, her face was swollen and red, urine and vomit were dribbling from her mouth, her breasts were bruised, her wrists were torn up and bleeding, a mixture of come and blood were seeping from her privates, her anus was torn enough to need stitches, her knees were swollen and purple, and her feet were purely white. She looked like something from a horror movie; what would be the scariest one of his lifetime.

He quickly shielded his want to repulse with compassion, which was the second most prevalent emotion he was feeling. He was nervous to move her at first; afraid the damage was more severe than he could see, so he reached for the phone that had fallen from the desk to the floor, along with vast amounts of money.

"Don't do that," Tora finally spoke, "If you call the cops I have people who can ruin both your lives, as you obviously see. Only, the professionals are much more efficient than the teenagers," he glanced at Misaki, "and I'm sure they'd love to have her as a job."

Takumi drew his hand away from the phone, "What do you think you're doing? Look at her! What did she do to deserve this?!" He glanced at her while pointing, their eyes connecting, hers showing a glint of happiness from his care.

"I offered her full scholarship to our school, plus extra money so she wouldn't have to work, and all she'd have to do would be role-play, but she naively refused. I had to show her what happens when one refuses my offer," was the matter-of-fact answer.

"So you…too? How…" Takumi was completely flustered beyond coherency.

Tora got up, "Come on, man! Look at her!" he noted her state, "Well, when she's not quite so disheveled. You should have tapped that when you had a chance. You had to know she'd get taken eventually."

"Not like this…" he took off his jacket to wrap it around her, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What are you, a girl? Getting all sentimental over it…" he was interrupted by Takumi grabbing him by the shirt collar and picking him up, making them nose to nose.

"Call me whatever you want, but I will get fucking sentimental over the girl I love. And you better watch your back, or else something might happen when you least expect it. Even if it's not me, you're bound to have it coming," with that he threw him to the spot where the other two were laying, expecting some sort of comeback. When he didn't get it, he added, "And why the fuck are you so calm?!"

"You would be too after the sex I had. Sad, though. She'll never be so tight again." Takumi struggled to contain himself. He knew that if he touched the other guy, he would end up killing him, and he didn't want to murder anybody. Instead, he gingerly sat Misaki up, fixed her dress so she wasn't quite so exposed, put the jacket on her, and just as carefully picked her up bridal style, all the while trying not to shake too terribly from his rage.

Just before exiting with the now sleeping girl, he parted saying, "If you dare show your face or any of your idiot parade's faces to me, Ayuzawa, or anyone at Seika for that matter, I swear I'll kill you myself." The Miyabi Gaoka president simply sighed and leaned back, the endorphins from his powerful orgasm still affecting his actions. He'd gotten what he wanted and that's all he cared about.

When the two got outside, Takumi was still wondering how they were going to get home. They couldn't get on a bus with the way she looked…and smelled. Walking was an option, but it was still risky; people would see her condition and start asking questions. He didn't want to get Tora Igarashi arrested of all things, only for him to blame it on Misa and take revenge on her. He decided to risk another trip back into the school to clean her up, and then they'd take a bus.

After quickly waking her, bathing her, and redressing her (sadly, the maid costume and his jacket was the only outfit option), he carried her already sleeping form again, to a bus stop. There he wondered how to handle her wounds. A hospital, once again, would have questions. He could make something up, but they'd probably suspect that he was the one at fault; the abusive boyfriend.

He had to wake her up in order to have her hobble onto the bus, if only to make things look semi normal. They still got looks, but thankfully no questions. She just slept on his shoulder the whole ride, while he imagined the horrible things she must have gone through to put her in the state she was in. Just thinking of the horrid nature of it all brought tears to his eyes. One particularly hard bump caused one to fall, though he quickly wiped it away so no one would see. One person did though.

"Usui," apparently the bump had roused Misaki also. Her voice was hoarse and quiet from overuse.

"Hmm," he looked down at her, realizing it was the first time she'd spoken to him that day.

"Thank you," she seemed embarrassed to say, but he comforted her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. True, he was worried about how her outlook on men would turn out, but she showed no sign of discomfort or fear at his gesture, assuring him that things between them would go alright. At that point, he decided to stay in the moment, hold her, and know that somehow it would all be okay.


End file.
